The Switch
by Hamato Noskonia
Summary: The Turtles were scavenging in the junkyard one day when Mikey stumbled upon a strange contraption. What does it do? And why are Raph, Mikey and Donnie not acting like themselves? *Will aim for about three chapters*


**Originally supposed to be a one-shot, but got too long so I decided to make it one of those short three chapter stories.**

* * *

One day, the four Turtles were scavenging in New York's biggest junkyard. It was 7:00 PM and the sky was just getting dim, making it the perfect time to go topside. Raph was chasing Mikey over and around the giant mountains of long forgotten stuff, sounding more like clumsy 10 year olds than ninjas.

"Guys! Could you keep it down?" said Leo, who was tossing a few somewhat interesting things into a cardboard box. "Just because it might seem that we're alone doesn't mean that you guys can be as loud as you want."

"Sorry Leo! I'll try to trip less!" Mikey yelled from the bottom of a junk hill. There was a crash. "Ow...okay, starting now."

"Oh, come on Leo. Let the children tire themselves out." said Donnie, who was waist-deep in random junk and couldn't seem to find any salvageable hard drives. "The more energy they use up here, the less they spend bugging _us_."

Mikey jumped over an old sink with Raph in hot pursuit. He turned around, expecting Raph to be at least 2 meters away, but he was almost close enough to tag him!

"Eeeep!" cried Mikey as he tried to speed away from Raph, when suddenly Mikey's foot smashed into something hard and sent him crashing down. In a split second, Raph collided onto Mikey's shell with a whomp.

"Um, tag, you're it. Ow."

"Oof...get offa me, fatso!" Raph growled and rolled off of him as Mikey looked over at his feet to see what tripped him.

"Woah..." said Mikey as he picked up a strange device. It was circle-shaped with a singe round button on top, and three knobs were evenly spaced around the edge.

"What _is_ that thing?" asked Raph.

"I dunno," said Mikey as he turned it over. "but I am so keeping it!"

"Great. Now you're picking up _alien_ trash."

"I'll call it...the whatchamacallit! Cuz I don't know what else to call it, so I thought..."

"I get it. Now come on, shell-for-brains. Let's find Donnie. Maybe he'll know what it is."

Donnie was digging around his little pit, and his box was only half filled. _Why is it so hard to find some simple wires__?!_ His thoughts were interrupted by two shadows looming over him.

"Donnie!" said Mikey. "Do you know what this is?" He held up the whatchamacallt. Donnie climbed out of the pit he was standing in, which caved in on itself as soon as he left it. He stood up and took the whatchamacallt.

"Hmm...that's strange." said Donnie. "I've never seen anything like this before." Donnie pushed the button in the middle and the three knobs detached from their sockets. They bounced up and down on thick springs.

"Whoa!" said Mikey. "They're bouncy!" He picked one up and Raph did the same.

"What do you think will happen if we pull on them?" asked Raph.

"Only one way to find out." said Donnie. They all began to pull on the knobs, stretching the springs as far as they would go. Nothing happened.

"Guys, what are you doing?" asked Leo as he walked up to them with his box in his arms. He set it down on the ground. "What is that thing? It looks like something off of Space Heroes."

"It's a whatchamacallit." said Mikey. "Like the name, huh? _My_ idea."

"We're pulling on it to see what will happen," said Donnie. "but it doesn't seem to be doing anything."

"You guys know you shouldn't be messing around with weird alien garbage. What if it explodes and blows up the planet?" Leo put his hand on it to take it away, but accidentally pushed the big button on top. A sharp bolt of electricity zapped his hand and he jumped back. The whatchamacallit glowed as Mikey's, Donnie's, and Raph's bodies were frozen in place, then thrown back. The whatchamacallit dropped to the ground and the three knobs were sucked back into place.

"See? I told you it could be dangerous!" said Leo as he stood. The other Turtles groaned and rubbed their heads as they sat up. "Guys? Are you okay?"

"Yeah...we're fine." said Mikey.

"What was _that_?" asked Donnie.

"It appears that we've been zapped with an electric current." answered Raph as he stood.

"Ooookay," said Leo. He carefully put the whatchamacallit into his box, since Donnie would probably want to analyze it later. Suddenly, there was a loud crash that came from behind one of the hills. The guys quietly walked up the hill. They were almost at the top when a dark shape loomed over them.

"I thought I'd find you turtles here," said a deep voice. The Turtles drew their weapons.

"How did you manage to find us?" demanded Leo.

"The Shredder said you might be scavenging in the junkyard," said Dogpound. "and a big flash of light in a junkyard is kind of hard to miss."

Dogpound brought his fist down, aiming for Leo, but Leo dodged. Raph and Donnie aided Leo in his attacks, while Mikey whacked Dogpound's legs with his nun-chucks, trying to make him fall.

"Is that the best you got, pipsqueak?" said Dogpound as he looked down at orange-masked turtle. Suddenly, Mikey did something he never did before.

"_**WHO ARE YOU CALLING A PEA-SIZED MIDGET THAT'S TOO SMALL TO SEE WITH A MICROSCOPE!? SAY THAT AGAIN AND I'LL RIP OFF YOUR FEET AND STICK 'EM ON YOUR HEAD!"**_

Mikey leaped up onto Dogpound's head and whacked him repeatedly in the face as hard as he could.

"He's been reading WAY too much _Fullmetal Alchemist_." said Leo. They all nodded.

_**"IF YOU CALL ME SHORT ONE MORE TIME I SWEAR I WILL RIP OUT YOUR EYES AND SHOVE THEM DOWN YOUR THROAT SO YOU CAN WATCH ME TEAR YOU INSIDE OUT!"**_

"Ow! Okay, okay, I surrender! Uncle! Get off of me! UNCLE!" Mikey jumped off of Dogpound's head as he began to run for the exit.

"Mikey, are you feeling okay? Because unmotivated bursts of anger are usually my thing." said Raph.

"Yeah, I'm fine." said Mikey. "Come on, we should get home."

Leo and Donnie went to retrieve their boxes, both of which were only halfway full. They walked past some garbage mountains until they came across the manhole cover that they used to get there. After Donnie took the cover out, he climbed down the ladder and Raph lowered down his box. Then Leo jumped in and Raph lowered his box in, then hopped in after him. Mikey looked around to see if anyone was watching, then jumped down after his brothers and put the manhole cover back in place.

* * *

**I'll try to work on the next chapter as much as I can :) Please XxReViEwXx **


End file.
